Cardiovascular complications of endothelial cell dysfunction (ECD) have emerged as the most serious life threatening accompaniment of end-stage renal disease (ESRD). Macrovascular detection of ECO using, ultrasound measures of flow mediated dilation (FMD) in brachial arteries or invasive measures may not relate to globally pervasive microvascular ECD underlying progressive cardiovascular disease (CVD). Based on observations from the literature, we developed cutaneous laser-Doppler flowmetry methods combined with localized thermal hyperemia measurements which can distinguish among controls and ESRD patients with known ECD, and can detect clinically silent ECD. We hypothesize that the latter patients and indeed many patients with advance chronic kidney disease (CKD) are at increased risk for developing clinical manifestations of CVD. Using local forearm thermal hyperemia (heating to 41 degrees C) and point laser-Doppler monitor for time dependence and laser Doppler perfusion imaging (scanner) for spatial dependence, we will define patterns and parameters of cutaneous flow which relate closely to nitric oxide (NO) bioavailability and therefore to microvascular endothelial function. To test these hypotheses we will study the relation of local thermal responses in control, in ESRD, and in CKD (K/DOQI3 and 4) subjects. Using intradermal microdialysis we will obtain a dose-response to the NOS inhibitor nitro-L-arginine (NLA), with and without prostaglandin inhibition with ketorolac. We will specifically test the hypothesis that abnormal laser-Doppler hyperemia measurements reflect abnormal NO bioavailability in ESRD and CKD patients with and without evident CVD. We will compare cutaneous microvascular parameters of ECD to FMD responses using ultrasound and standard reactive hyperemia flow stimuli. We will study the clinical predictive value of laser-hyperemia based ECD testing for the development of CVD in ESRD and CKD patients without evident cardiovascular disease or diabetes. The research will demonstrate our ability to noninvasively monitor ECD in ESRD and CKD, and to make clinical predictions based on ECD results. These data will form the basis of future noninvasive prognostic testing and treatment of patients at risk for ECD and can provide a means to follow treatment modalities. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]